The End is Nigh
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: It has been my pleasure.


**Disclaimer: Never owned Fairy Tail and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima from the day he created it to the day he gives an end to it. That's good. Considering how wrong it has been going, the better if someone else is in charge of fixing that shit.**

**Claimer: 55 stories and ideas, 55 plots and many Original Characters except for some that were borrowed. Also, 10 other stories that never saw the site because of personal issues and 6 more that weren't published by me but by other people with different accounts.**

**General User Stats: I was on the favorites list of 268 members and on the author alert list of 230 members. I have submitted a total of 458 signed reviews. Achieved 646,137 words in the span of 3 years with an average number of 11,748 words per story.**

**Shout-out: Special thanks to all and any users of this site that helped me during the time I was here, I greatly appreciate and value it. It is because of you all that I can now write as I do in a language that I originally hated because of its complications.**

**Author's Announcement: **_Every single story, including this one, will be deleted. The progress will be slow since I do not have the time or heart to wipe it all from existence in one day, so expect to see the stories deleted one at a time until all of them are gone. The order will be random and very much slow, for I will re-read some of them before deleting them. Please, do not contact me to change my mind or the process will go faster._

**Last words: To all writers of this site, without distinction between fandoms or series (anime/manga/TV shows/movies), I can only leave you four sentences as a last encouragement:**

"_Improve by reading different works. Show your worth by writing what you feel and think. Help others by reviewing those works you read. Let others stand beside you, not under you."_

* * *

**The End is Nigh.**

_(A simple story with a simple end.)_

* * *

_Huh…_

_It has been some time since I used this writing method._

"What do you mean?"

_Talking with the characters using the voice in off…_

_It really has been some time._

"Ah, I remember it… it was around the time of those Humor-Parody stories, correct?"

_*chuckles* Indeed…_

"I don't like to remember about those times."

_I'm pretty sure you're not alone in that…_

_Sorry, I made you and all the others go through a lot just to get a good laugh._

"No, don't worry, I understand. I'm sure the others do, too."

_You'll be the only one to say…_

_I don't have the face to say goodbye to all of them in one go._

_The sadness of it all will surely make me rethink my decision and that's something I cannot allow._

"Again, I understand."

_*nods* Good… that's why I called you instead of the others._

_I was goddamned right; you'd be the only one to understand what is going on behind the scenes._

"Unsurprising, considering the similarities between our personalities."

_Indeed…_

"Going by that, isn't it about time you introduce me into this last story of yours?"

_It is, yes, but I will save it for the true end._

_For now, I'm content in just having a nice talk with a character no one knows who it is._

"Hmmm… I guess it's alright."

_Yeah…_

_Changing the subject…_

_Was there ever a time you disliked being used in my stories?_

"That's a really unfair question; considering you are writing what I say, I could say that you were the best writer out there to use us in his stories."

_*nods* But…?_

"But no, even if you're the one writing what I say and do, I can still speak for myself and say there were others out there who did a better job."

_*nods* I agree._

"Though there were some good stories between the ones you wrote, honestly. It'll be a shame to see them disappear one by one."

_*sighs* It sure will._

_It is necessary though, and I cannot go back on my decision._

_I've been called a hypocrite and coward way too many times…_

_It is time I become a man of my word and get things done._

"Aye… that's a good decision… even though the consequences might not be of everyone's liking, you should go through with what you decide."

_*nods* As you did when the time came for it._

"Yeah…"

_*sighs* Anyway… I guess I'm making this way too long…_

_I should cut to the chase and just say it._

"You should, if your objective is to go through with your word."

_*nods* Alright._

_It has been a pleasure to work with you and the others._

_Give my mind the chance to express what goes through it._

_To put in paper situations that needed to get out of my system._

_Either happy times or unhappy ones._

_I'm truly grateful._

"That's good to know."

_*nods* It is._

_Now… I think that would be all._

"That was quick."

_*chuckles* I did say I wanted to keep it short._

_Again… sorry for what I did… and thank you for everything._

"Don't worry about it and thank you for the good times."

_Aye…_

"Until we meet again someday, Kuroyagi."

_Yeah, until some other time, Jellal._

_Take care._

**Saludos.**


End file.
